New Running Magnus
by paranoiac666
Summary: "Cybertron will be safe under my watch!" Was what Techno promised to Cybertron when she became the New Magnus. How would she deal with the troubles of being Magnus? What would she do about the Decepticons? And what would she do about Megatron? Set in the TFA universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Carrier, Carrier!" A little femme ran up to her creators.

"What is it sweet spark?" Her carrier, Lightning Bolt, asked as she picked up her femme.

"I wanna be Magnus when I grow up!" She declared. Her creators were shocked at the statement, but had encouraged her statement.

"Well you study and train hard! I know you can be Magnus one day." Lightning Bolt smiled as she gave her a kiss on the faceplate.

"Let's go back inside. Come now, Techno." The proclaimed Techno nodded as she and her carriers went back inside their living quarters.

~Timeskip~

Techno had stood in her place, waiting for their tormentor to arrive. Meanwhile, the mechs were showing off their skills while commenting about Techno.

"Hey, look at that femme." A green and yellow commented with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that chassie." A red mech smirked as well, Techno has had enough, and used her abilities on them.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up!" Wasp exclaimed as she ignored his protests and slammed the both of them on the ground repeatedly.

"Get lost! You pathetic worthless junk!" She exclaimed as she let them go.

"Hey, chill out lady! Sure they… um…" With every comment the yellow mech made, she got more and more angry.

"Hey little buddy! Can you scan a picture of me with these tall buildings? They'll never believe me back home!" A green mech exclaimed as he walked up to the pair.

"Mmmm-hmm. First time off the energon farm?" The yellow bot questioned smugly.

"I'll do it if you want." Techno suggested.

"Really? Thanks lady!" The green bot thanked as he gave her the camera. He did a pose and she took the photo.

"Why are those losers hanging out with that femme?" The green and yellow bot scowled. Techno heard said comment and began to get angry.

"Jeez… mechs are all the same…" Techno muttered under her breath.

"Now that isn't true." A blue mech said as he put a servo on her shoulder. She just huffed as she started to calm down.

"Insolent…" She muttered a string of curse as her anger simmered.

"Atten HUT!" All of the cadets then lined up. The blue bot and and orange bot were next to Techno.

"I am Sentinel minor, your drill sergeant, but you linchpins will address me as sir! Is that clear?!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Wipe that smile off your face dull spark!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Uh… I'm not smiling sir! My jaw, it's just tempered that way, sir!" The green bot explained.

"Forget mudflap's jaw, check out the asteroid size chin on sarge…" The yellow bot muttered with a smirk.

"You got a comment funnybot?!" Sentinel exclaimed with a scowl.

"No sir!" Yellow quickly said.

"Why is a weak jointed, slow processing, hunk of junk like you would want to be an autobot recruit?!"Sentinel nagged.

"To be an elite guard warrior and kick Decepticon skid plate, sir!" He explained.

"You couldn't kick my motherboard if I held it in front of your foot!" Sentinel insulted.

"Each of you, sound off! Why do you want to be here?!" He continued.

"To be an elite guard intelligence officer, sir!" Blue said

"To be Magnus, sir!" Techno said with a confident look.

"To be an elite guard trooper, sir!" Orange smirked.

"To be an elite guard commander, sir!" Green and yellow said.

"Well, uh… I was kind of hoping to be a certified space bridge technician, uh sir!" Green sighed.

"Mute it microbrains! Space bridge technician? Now here's a bot who knows his place! You should try to be more like your friend here." Sentinel yelled as they both straighten up.

"He's not my friend, sir!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"And you want to be Magnus? A femme can't be Magnus!" Sentinel laughed.

"We're all friends here! Cogs in a great big autobot machine! Show me what you got, cog!" He commanded. The blue bot then extended his arms and legs and then went back to normal.

"Not bad, I'm gonna call you Longarm." He said as he went in front of Techno.

"You, what can a femme like you do?" He questioned. She smirked as she started to glow a light blue. She lifted her hand and objects started to float, even the cadets and Sentinel.

"That's impressive… Techno." Sentinel said as he and the others were let down.

"Show me your stuff!" The orange bot then turned silver.

"That's it?" Sentinel questioned.

"Hit me with everything you got, sir!" He taunted. With that, Sentinel had pulled out his shield, and began to hit the orange bot, not even making a dent in his plating.

"Well, nice plating, Ironhide." Sentinel complimented as the green and yellow bot walked up with his stinger out, and shot the targets in the center.

"Nice stinging! Welcome to the platoon, Wasp!" Sentinel said as Bumblebee then pulled out his own stingers.

"I'll show you stinging." Bumblebee smirked as he then shot as well, but missed the target entirely.

"You're nothing but a bumbler! From now on your name is Bumblebee!" Sentinel yelled.

"Bumblebee?" He glowered with disappointment.

"You got a problem with that cadet?" Sentinel glared.

"Sir, no sir…" Bumblebee responded. Then, the green bot had accidentally hit Sentinel with his wrecking ball.

"Ooo sorry sarge sir!" He apologized.

"And you! You're all bulk and no brains! You're Bulkhead!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Now drop and give me twenty, all of you!" The bots and femme all went down and began to do their transform-ups.

"Every time one of you grease smears messes up, the whole platoon is gonna suffer because in the grand machine, if one cog doesn't work, none of the cogs do." Sentinel informed as he observed the bots.

After they performed their transformups, they separated to do their business.

"Techno! Come here!" Sentinel yelled. Said femme ran to him where he saw Rodimus and Optimus.

"Yes sir!" She saluted.

"This is my new cadet. Show them what you can do." Sentinel commanded. She nodded and used her powers to move everything, including the bots, around the room.

"Sentinel… that's… she's…" Optimus trailed off.

"Hey, uh… I'll take her if she's any trouble." Rodimus quickly put in.

"No way, she's my ticket to being Prime!" Sentinel exclaimed proudly. Techno stood emotionless, but was fuming with anger inside.

"That stupid mech… I have half the mind to offline him! Using me as a bragging ticket!" She thought.

"Get out of here." Sentinel said. She nodded as she left their presence.

"Hey Techno." Longarm greeted as he walked up to the femme.

"Longarm…" She responded.

"Why so down in the dumps? You can tell me what's wrong." He motioned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up… I bet you think I'm stupid… My dream is dumb… Magnus, what was I thinking…?" She muttered.

"It's not dumb. It's just everyone thinks that a femme can't make it."Longarm explained.

"I'll make it! I'll prove a femme can do much more than a mech!" She exclaimed as her powers unintentionally affected everything around her, even Longarm.

"Woah there, don't get too excited." He said as he tried to stay on the ground. With that, they both sparred together, but he couldn't stand a chance.

"How are you that strong?" Longarm panted.

"I trained for 4 million stellar cycles with intelligence training as well." She informed.

"Some femme… she could be useful to the Decepticon cause." Longarm, or should I say Shockwave, thought as he smirked mentally.

"Do you wanna go again?" She asked as she got into a fighting position.

"N-No thank you… I have… business to attend to…" Longarm stuttered as he transformed and left the training area. She just shrugged as she started the battle simulator. She put it at the highest difficulty, and defeated all the training bots one by one. However, she was being watched by the council, Ultra Magnus, and the same three bots she showed her powers to.

"This power… it is too much for one femme to hold." Perceptor stated as he turned his vision to the other bots in the room.

"Yea, and what's funny is that she wants to be Magnus one day. Isn't that a riot?" Sentinel laughed. However, Ultra Magnus took that to spark.

"Magnus? Maybe…" Ultra Magnus thought.

"Sentinel. If you mind, I would like to see Miss Techno for myself." He suggested.

"B-But-!"

"If you please, Sentinel." Optimus smirked as he watched Sentinel go under pressure. Sentinel hesitated, but nodded as they went to the training area. In the middle of rubble, Techno stood there, glowing a light blue.

"Techno! Front and center!" Sentinel commanded. She leaped over the rubble and bowed to the group.

"Sir, yes sir!" She saluted.

"At ease cadet." Ultra Magnus said.

"Is there anything I am needed for?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a proposal for you." Ultra Magnus then kneeled to her level.

"I am in need for an apprentice, and I heard that you would like to be Magnus one day. Would you like to fill that position?" He asked. Techno stood in shock while Sentinel started to complain.

"What?! I've been working for years, and she gets the position like that?! That's a load of slag! I deserve the position, not some new recruit!" Sentinel nagged as he tried to change his mind, but to no avail.

"Don't oppose my decision Sentinel." Ultra Magnus said.

"Um…" She trailed off. Sentinel was glaring at her, Optimus was giving her a smile, and the others looked at her in curiosity.

"Yes… Of course!" She grinned.

"You're gonna regret making that decision! I'll make your lifespan a living pit!" Sentinel threatened as he walked out angrily. After that, her life was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Techno stood tall and proud at the ceremony. Her dream was finally gonna come true. In a few megacycles, she would become Techno Magnus.

"Well if it isn't Techno." Longarm, or now Longarm Prime, said as he walked into her room.

"Good old Longarm. How's it been?" She smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

~Explanation Time!~

 _"Shockwave, your new goal is to get as close to the femme as possible. Even if it means to get… intimate."_

~Explanation over!~

"Do you still remember our little outing that I planned for tonight?" He questioned.

"How could I forget?" She responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's time to make your grand speech before you are dubbed Magnus. I wish you luck." Longarm smiled as he then felt the room. She let out a sigh as her frame shuddered in disgust from Longarm's touch. She really didn't like him...

"I'm sure I got time- OH MY PRIMUS!" She then transformed into her alt. Mode, seeing that she only had one cycle left to make it there.

"Where is she? She's about to be late." Ultra Magnus sighed as he waited for Techno's arrival. She had soon arrived as she panted for a few seconds before standing straight.

"Present!" She called out.

"You're barely on time. You need to learn how to arrive early. Punctuality is key to leadership." He lectured as she began to zone out without him noticing.

"Ultra Magnus. It's time." Optimus said as he entered the room. Ultra Magnus let out a sigh before talking.

"Very well then. It's time. Are you ready for this? Being Magnus is a huge responsibility." Ultra Magnus warned as he looked into her optics.

"I've been waiting for all my life…" She said sternly as she smiled.

"Let us go then." He said as he, Optimus and Techno went out onto the podium, standing in front of thousands of bots, waiting for the New Magnus to show her face. The council stood on the left while the group of three entered from the right. Alpha Trion stood there with Perceptor by his side.

"You will say your vows to the cybertronian people." Alpha Trion explained as he then back away, leaving Techno in the middle.

"Cybertron, during the great wars, we have lost countless bots and femmes to the evil Decepticons. You have lost friends, comrades, and loved ones. I promise to you all that I will not cause any more wars! That you will all be safe and do not have the fear of Decepticons appearing at your living quarters! Cybertron will be safe under my watch!" With that the Autobots cheered, and Ultra Magnus nodded in approval while Optimus clapped.

"Kneel down with your servo over your spark." Alpha Trion said. She did said action.

"I hereby dub you as the new acting Magnus. Ultra Magnus, the hammer if you please." Ultra Magnus went onto the podium, holding the legendary Magnus hammer. It was given to Alpha Trion.

"Hold this hammer, and complete your coronation." He said as he handed her the Magnus hammer. She took the hammer, and twirled it around before having the bottom of it collide slightly with the ground. Thunder was heard as she began to change color. When it was complete, she was blue and white.

"Cybertron, your new Magnus!" Alpha Trion exclaimed as they cheered once again. Techno never felt so happy in her entire lifespan. She bore a grin as she held the hammer proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

( **I made it where it was before the Elita-1 situation, so this is what went down :3** )

Chapter 3

"Cadet Optimus, Cadet Sentinel. You stand accused of trespassing on an organic planet in violation of cybertronian law, resulting in the loss of Elita-1." The young Techno Magnus called out. She had grown bigger and became more wiser. It has been four stellar cycles since she had been dubbed as Magnus.

"Before I pronounce judgement, do you have any final statement?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to go back for Elita ma'am, but when things got glitchy, Optimus cut and ran." Sentinel ratted out as he gave Optimus a hard glare.

"So you testified, but I have a feeling that there was more to that than meets the optic sensor, Who's idea was it to go to this planet?" She asked as she looked at both mechs.

"I was the senior cadet ma'am, whatever happened was my responsibility." Optimus confessed as he looked sternly at Techno.

"Anything you'd like to add?" She asked Sentinel.

"No ma'am." Sentinel smirked as he glanced at Optimus slightly. She shook her helm in disappointment as she looked directly at Optimus.

"Then I have no choice… Cadet Optimus, you are hereby expelled from Autobot academy, and ineligible for service in the elite guard. I am sorry Optimus, but this had to be done. I had hoped that you as my elder would someday surpass me…" Techno explained as she gave him a sad look. Optimus looked down in disappointment.

"You are excused." She proclaimed as the two mechs then left. She then went back to her office where she worked on files and academy enrollment documents.

"A femme's work is never done…" She stated as she continued to work.

"Techno Magnus, got a minute?" Rodimus asked as he entered the office.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I would like to talk to you about Optimus. He's a good bot." He said.

"Yes, I know. He was, and still is my elder. The best bot I could ever know," She said glumly, remorsing over her decision.

"Maybe there can still be a way for him to still be able to work. Maybe as a leader, as a Prime." He suggested.

"Prime… hmm… Prime…! That's it! Maybe he can work as a maintenance bot! It's not extravagant, but maybe he can accept it! Is there any crews in need of a leader?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, well there's the crew that has Omega Supreme." He answered.

"Who does that group consist of?" She asked.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead Ma'am." He said.

"Call in Optimus! This is great!" She exclaimed excitedly. The objects around her floated before dropping harshly.

"Oops… sorry!" She smiled. Soon enough, Optimus had entered the office.

"You called me here?" He asked glumly.

"I have an opportunity for you. Walk with me!" She commanded as she lept over her desk and walked out of the office.

"Okay…" He said, questionable about her current attitude.

"So, I told you that you couldn't work for the elite guard, but maybe you can still be a Prime. So, I got the idea of having you be the leader of a maintenance crew. It's not fancy I know, but I thought it could work." Techno explained as she looked at Optimus.

"Really? You did that for me?" He questioned.

"Well yea… you're my elder, and you taught me a lot of things as well, so I thought I could return the favor." She answered with a timid expression.

"Thank you so much… Techno Magnus." He smiled as she smiled. Techno went into the repair shop first.

"Hello? Ratchet? Are you here?" She called out. From under the ship, said bot revealed himself.

"Techno Magnus, is there anything I can do for you?" Ratchet asked as he wiped his hands from the access grease.

"Optimus Prime here is going to be your leader. Where are the other two?" She asked as she looked around.

"Those two scrapheads are in the back doing Primus knows what." He answered as he then got back to work. They walked to the back of the ship to see Bumblebee and Bulkhead fooling around with the wiring.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, come here please." Techno asked as the two bots stopped what they were doing.

"Hey, you're Techno Magnus! Remember, we went to bootcamp together?" Bumblebee questioned as he tried to get in good with Techno.

"Yes, I remember…" She said with a small laugh and a smile.

"What happened? I thought you were going to be an Elite Guard warrior?" She continued as she remembered what he wanted to be.

"Um… about that…" Bumblebee trailed off as he got nervous.

"I accidentally knocked a building onto Sentinel, and Bumblebee took the blame." Bulkhead explained.

"Well… I'm proud that you protected your friend. That is better than being an elite guard." Techno smiled.

"W-woah…" Bumblebee said in awe at her kindness.

"I can trust them in your servos. Good luck, Optimus Prime." She smiled as she the proceeded to walk back to her office, and went back to work.

 **To the next chapter...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Techno Magnus! There is a problem with Optimus Prime's team! They say they are being attacked by Decepticon forces!" Jazz informed as he looked at her.

"What?! Get me with Optimus." She reported. Soon, she saw Optimus' face.

"Techno Magnus, we request backup!" He requested.

"What seems to be the problem? I heard that there were Decepticons on your tail." She said as she remembered the information given to her.

"I will go there personally, be ready Optimus." She stated as she then logged off.

"Techno Magnus, are you sure about this?!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Yes, if I don't help, I would go against my vows. You will be in charge, and I will return." She commanded as she transformed and went as quickly went to their aid. She had went through the space bridge and saw the Decepticon war ship firing at Omega Supreme.

"Optimus, try to escape! I will deal with this situation!" She commanded as she gathered large chunks of space rubble. She then flung said rubble at the warship while dodging the fired shots from the warship.

"Lord Megatron! We have a problem!" Lugnut called out.

"What is it? It can't be something-!"

"The Magnus has arrived!" He informed.

"The Magnus? Here? Impossible." Megatron said as he went up to the viewing window.

"It was the newly appointed Magnus. Techno Magnus, said to have telekinetic abilities, and had extensive training and was rumored that she is the most powerful bot in the universe. She may even defeat you, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing informed.

"Impossible. No one could defeat me, especially a femme." Megatron spat as he began to descend to the launch bay.

"Where are you going, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"I am going to battle this femme to see what she's really made of." He stated as he then left the bridge. As Techno kept throwing rubble, she barely noticed someone flying straight towards her. In instinct, she threw the rubble at the jet first before using her telekinesis on him.

"Stay back! I will not let you hurt them!" She proclaimed as she held her strong demeanor.

"Ah, so you are the one that was deemed Magnus. How quaint." Megatron smirked as he was forcefully held in place.

"And you're Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Leave my Autobots alone and leave this sector, or I will use brute force." She demanded.

"Heh… the Autobot wants to negotiate… well, I want you begging at my peds for mercy!" Megatron exclaimed as he suddenly broke free from the telekinetic grip, and began to charge at her. They had engaged into hand to hand combat, both constantly dodging each other's attacks.

"You fight well… for an Autobot." He said aloud as they continued to fight.

"You're not even on my level!" She exclaimed as she kicked Megatron away from her. Meanwhile, the Decepticons were witnessing the battle.

"That stupid Autobot! I shall assist Megatron in crushing the enemy!" Hothead Blitzwing growled as he began to walk to the launch bay, but was then stopped by Lugnut.

"Lord Megatron did not request help!" Lugnut said. Megatron could barely hold out on his own. He was panting, and had various cracks on his plating.

"Give up now Megatron." She commanded as she held her place.

"Enough games…" He then pulled out his dual swords. She also pulled out her Magnus hammer as well.

"You will die in this fight… Techno Magnus!" He yelled as they both clashed in battle once again.

"Once I defeat you, Cybertron will be mine! And the whole Autobot race will perish!" Megatron yelled as his swords and her hammer both collided, causing sparks.

"Not on your lifespan!" She threw back as she charged her hammer, electrocuting Megatron. She too was affected, but just slightly.

"No… I would have a different fate for you… I will deem you…. As mine…" He smirked as she gave him a disgusted look.

"You disgust me…" She muttered. They both heard a loud sound, and saw the Omega Supreme activate the space bridge, and go through.

"Good… they're safe…" She thought as she smiled. The the space bridge had malfunctioned and caused an explosion that expanded towards the duo. Distracted, she failed to see Megatron, and got stabbed in her chassie.

"Jazz, transport me back now!" She commanded. She began to glow bright blue as she disappeared from the area. There, she collapsed on the floor as the hammer made heavy contact with the floor.

"Techno Magnus!" Jazz exclaimed as he went to support her.

"Hey… Jazz… Don't worry… I'll be fine…" She smiled through her current pain as she panted.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well… I was able to fight Megatron… and get out online." She explained as she stood up, holding her wound.

"Miss Magnus! You are being hurt!" Jetfire and Jetstorm called out as they entered the command center.

"I'll be fine boys. I'm just gonna go and seal this up." She said as she walked towards the medical bay. There, she grabbed a welding torch, and had sealed up the wound.

"There… all better…" She sighed as she walked back to the command center.

"Call Optimus. I want to see if he is still online." She informed. Jazz nodded as he pulled up a visual on Optimus.

"Techno Magnus, I'm having trouble with the controls! We're going to crash in*static*- I'll*static*-!" He was cut off by static as it replaced the quiet in the room.

"Optimus? Optimus respond!" She commanded, but there was nothing but static.

"Ma'am… what if…?" Jazz said as he tried to soothe her.

"No, no he's not offline!" She yelled as she slammed her servos on the control panel.

"Madame… he's gone…" Jetstorm informed as he and his brother both looked glum. The femme just felt guilt and a lot of sorrow, feeling pain as she knew that their offline was her fault.

"Techno Magnus, it's not your fault." Jazz said as he tried to reassure her from feeling more guilt.

"No, I know… it was all Megatron's fault…" She glared at the thought of the name.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Megatron!" Said bot has staggered into his ship, various injuries leaking with energon.

"Set our course back to New Kaon." He commanded.

"But Lord Megatron-!"

"Do as I say, or I will offline you!" He threatened.

"Sir, the ship is damaged severely, there would be no way to travel in this current state." Blitzwing informed as he studied the schematics of the ship.

"Lord Megatron, are you damaged? Did she go offline?" Starscream asked in a "worried" manner.

"No… she left before the blast. I only gave her a minor injury." He sighed as he was tended to his wounds. He looked over to see Blitzwing looking at a sort of audio clip.

"What are you doing?" Megatron growled slightly.

"Oh… I-*switch* This lady's voice is pretty!" He laughed.

"Lady…? Give me that." Blitzwing had given the audio clip, and Megatron began to listen to it.

"I promise to you all that I will not cause any more wars! That you will all be safe and do not have the fear of Decepticons appearing at your living quarters! Cybertron will be safe under my watch!" Megatron's optics widened as he remembered the voice from the femme from earlier.

"Cybertron will be safe under my watch!-under my watch!-under my watch!" Megatron repeated that last line. With that in mind, he thought of a plan to make her succumb to his peds.

"Excellent…" He thought as he began to smirk.

 **Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated this story! I will update possibly once every other week, so as an apology, I made two chapters!**

 **~Paranoiac666**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Techno had been very stressed since she thought that her elder was dead, but she continued to hold hope that he was still alive. The funeral had already occurred, and she had said what she had to say and left.

"Ugh! All this work is getting me so mad!" She yelled as her powers once again moved the objects in the room.

"Uh… Ma'am-!"

"What?! What do you want?!" She yelled as she saw Sentinel at the door.

"You look like you need a break. How about you leave me in charge temporarily, and you can go and relax for one stellar cycle." Sentinel suggested, trying to sweet talk her into saying yes.

"But what if-?!"

"Nothing will happen. Look, I promise if anything bad happens, than you can go back to work as soon as you can." He coaxed. She thought about it for a second before reconsidering her thoughts.

"I guess… a little break wouldn't hurt…" She sighed. Sentinel smirked mentally as he thought about being Magnus.

"Good, now go out and have some fun or something. Bye-bye." He said as he pushed her out of the room.

"I guess a little break should do me good…" She sighed.

"Rodimus!" Just then , Rodimus prime had ran up to her and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'm leaving Sentinel in charge while I'm gone, make sure he does the work, and if Decepticons arrive out of nowhere… say that the energon got bad." She informed as she began to leave.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am!" He said as she then left the building. After that, she went to Maccadam's Old Oil House.

"Well, well… if it isn't Techno herself!" Techno smiled as she sat down in front of the bartender. The bartender had been a friend of her and her family for Stellar cycles, and every time she went there when she was young, she always got a free energon pop.

"Hi Fast-track." She greeted back.

"So, you're Magnus now… I remember when you used to babble to me on how you would be the greatest Magnus ever." He smirked as he recalled seeing her in her childhood cycles.

"Miss Magnus! I heard that you went against Megatron!" A femme said as she and other femmes walked up to her.

"Um… yes, I did…" She hesitated, nervous at the femmes crowding her.

"You're my role model!"

"Can you sign my plating?!" The femmes kept asking her questions, leaving Techno flustered at the sudden attention.

"Hey now, cut it out! Leave the femme alone!" Fast-track exclaimed as he shooed the femmes away.

"Fhew… thanks..." She sighed.

"No problem… Now, what can I get for you today?"

Meanwhile…

Sentinel had his feet up on the desk while looking through all of her work.

"Heh… it's not like I'm going to do this!" He smirked as he stood back up.

"Sentinel! There has been reports of Decepticon activity!" Rodimus Prime exclaimed as he ran into the office.

"Erm… well… just wait until they start attacking" He commanded as he started to mentally panic.

"Today of all days?! Just my luck!" Sentinel thought as he planned out what he would attempt to do.

"Where's Techno Magnus?!" Longarm exclaimed as he came into the office as well.

"I… she's…" Sentinel had been put under pressure as he struggled to answer.

"We need to find Techno Magnus!"

With Techno…

"One more please!" She asked as she finished her third energon pop.

"Sure thing kiddo." Fast-track smiled as he handed her another pop. She began to get that feeling whenever she ate too many energon pops as she lay her helm on the table.

"Techno Magnus!" Rodimus Prime yelled as he entered the Oil House.

"Yes…?" She sighed as she lifted her helm.

"The Decepticons are here! They're just sitting there in the sky!" He exclaimed as he panicked.

"Really…? Well they have to face me right here, right now!" She yelled as she took out her hammer out of nowhere and walked outside.

"Oh no… there she goes…" Fast-track smiled as he cleaned up the counter.

"What does that mean exactly?" Rodimus asked.

"That means… that she's on sweet rush. She won't come down for 2 meta cycles…" He smirked as he looked at the exit.

Techno had walked outside to see the Nemesis outside in the sky.

"Alright Megatron! You wanna go?! Cause I'll bring it full tilt!" She yelled as thunder rang out in the sky.

"I see you noticed me, Techno Magnus." A voice rang out as a jet flew towards her and transformed mid way to see Megatron.

"Yea, I did! Let's go!" She then leaped into the air and hit Megatron straight in the spark chamber. He was fully affected by that and coughed up some energon.

"*hack* I'd never… thought you'd pull the first hit…" He said as he continued to cough and hack.

"I got a lot of energon recently, and I need someone to hit anyways…" She smirked as she attacked again. He was ready for it and began pulling punches on each other.

"Surrender! Or face the consequences!" He threatened as they fought.

"Like I would!" She threw back as she appeared behind him, grabbed his waist, and slammed him on the ground.(C-C-Combo Breaker!)

"Woah… helm rush…" She stirred around as she got a little dizzy. Megatron still laid on the ground, wondering what had just happened.

"She's a lot different than when we first met…" He thought as she then loomed over him.

"I'm not done with you yet…" She smirked as she stretched. She grabbed him by the servos, and threw him back and forth to the ground. Everyone in Cybertron was watching the fight, and looking in awe of the femme Magnus. The femmes were all cheering for Techno as she whipped Megatron's aft.

"That's my femme!" Fast-track cheered. In another location, Techno's parents were watching the fight in shock.

"Oh my baby femme! Look at her go!" Lightning bolt exclaimed in excitement as she rooted for her daughter.

"I'm so proud! Going against Megatron like that!" Her Sire, Shatter, smiled as he too cheered her on.

"How about you surrender huh?! You do that!" Techno exclaimed as she continued to throw Megatron around.

"I… request… assistance…" Megatron said through his commlink. The Decepticons on the ship were shocked at his statement because Megatron had never asked for help before in a fight.

"Uh…" Starscream spluttered.

"Yes my lord! I will come for assistance!" Lugnut wailed as he then transformed and began to fight with Techno.

"You wanna go too?! Come on!" She yelled as she knocked Lugnut off his peds, grabbed him by the peds, and swung him to the building. The fight continued for cycles until Megatron had escaped her grasp, and he and Lugnut both escaped back to the Nemesis, and left Cybertron.

"That's right! As long as I'm Magnus, you'll never attack any Autobot ever!" She claimed. The crowd cheered for her, and in another place, Ultra Magnus had been smiling as he watched the fight.

"I couldn't have picked a more better femme than her." He thought as he relaxed in his berth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been fifty stellar cycles since the death of Optimus Prime, and she still felt a little remorseful, but still held the hope that he was in a better place.

"Techno Magnus, there has been reports of a massive energy signal coming from this section." Jazz informed as he pulled up a map with a large red beacon. Techno looked in interest.

"Continue." She persisted as she focused on Jazz.

"Well… I have a feeling that it could be the allspark…" Jazz finished.

"Only one way to find out… Jetfire, Jetstorm come here please." She asked as the two said bots came into the control center.

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted.

"Set the course to this location if you please." She requested.

"Of course!"

"Anything for you, Miss Magnus!" They effused as they quickly left.

"Next stop… Earth." Jazz called out as the ship turned a full 180 and went to it's location.

Timeskip…

"Ugh…" Sentinel gagged as he got out his room, leaning on the edge of the door.

"I told you to not drink that energon…" Jazz said as he approached the sick Sentinel.

"Ugh… all I've been thinking about is that stupid Techno Magnus…" He insulted as stood up straight.

"Hey, I think she's doing a pretty good job. No need to be so hard on her SP." Jazz opined.

"That position was supposed to me mine! She was supposed to be my ticket to being Magnus!" Sentinel exploded as he punched the wall next to him.

"Cool it now. Just keep your comments to yourself. We're landing soon." Jazz said before departing his superior. Techno looked at the observation deck as they landed on solid ground.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm. Could you two stay in the Steel Haven and check for any problems? I promise that you could get off the ship next time." She promised as she got her hammer.

"Yes ma'am!" The saluted before running off.

"Jazz, Sentinel. Let's go investigate." She commanded as she and the two mechs went to the exit. The pad lowered and Techno immediately grinned as she saw a special someone.

"Optimus!" She cried as she ran up to him, and gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you too Techno Magnus." He greeted back with a hug as well.

"I-I thought y-you were offline…! I'm so glad you're all okay!" She smiled as she looked at the rest of his team.

"Uh, if I may Techno Magnus, I think that we should put up a force field to quarantine us from those organics." Sentinel suggested.

"But these organics don't seem to be a problem…" She said aloud as she looked at said organics.

"Oh trust me, they are." Sentinel said as he put up the force field.

"I'll conduct a thorough decontamination of this crew at once." He suggested once again, smirking at the thought.

"I don't think it's very necessary, but just incase. Once you're done, meet me at the command center." She commanded as she then left them alone. While she was alone in the command center, she was left in her own thoughts.

"I have this feeling… something bad…" She muttered as she looked at the view to the outside. She however maintained her posture as she heard noise coming to her location.

In another location…

"How will you defeat the Magnus, Lord Megatron? She has appeared to be able to keep up with you." Blitzwing asked as he saw Megatron just staring off into space. They had come to earth in order to retrieve the allspark, but it just left them stranded. The nemesis had accidentally malfunctioned and crashed on the moon. Their only choice was to go to earth, but they got stranded there as well because of the fight between the autobots. Megatron and his team were currently in hiding as they healed from their endeavor.

"That I'm afraid is all up to luck… she and I are at the same level, but she has the advantage due to her telekinetic abilities." Megatron explained.

"Telekinetic?" Random questioned.

"Yes, and while I have my fusion cannon, she can still avoid the blasts." He sighed.

"Ugh… it's bad enough that I lost to that Autobot… he was a lot weaker than her!" Megatron remorse as his self-esteem lowered.

"Ah… I see…" Icy trailed off as he was then wondering why Random's attitude changed so suddenly.

"But I have a plan… you see, I saw a glowing light from the outside. It might be my chance to redeem myself from this embarrassment." He said as he stood up, smirking to himself.

Back with Techno…

"Now, I would like to hear your story as to what happened in the past fifty stellar cycles." Techno asked as Optimus' group presented themselves to the elite guard.

"Well, after we went through the space bridge, the controls went haywire and sent us crashing to Earth. Before we crashed, I steered the ship into the lake to prevent any deaths, and then we went into stasis. After stasis however, we decided to go up and help the humans. A while had passed, and Megatron had came here in order to obtain the allspark. We fought, and he kept talking about you-!"

"Talking about me..?" She shivered in disgust at the thought of Megatron.

"Uh, yea… he just kept talking about how the two of you would fight… and then he started talking about-!" Prowl had covered his mouth in order to stop him from continuing.

"I suggest you stop there…" Prowl suggested. Techno was practically dead as Jazz was holding her in place.

"Woah there, no need to be embarrassed…" Jazz compiled as he held the embarrassed Techno in place.

"That Decepticon… I will kill him the next time I see him…" She growled as her anger lingered around the room, making the Autobots shiver in fear.

"The way he was talking about her made it seem like he was her admirer." Bumblebee smirked as he whispered his comment to Bulkhead.

"Anyways! If you would be so kind as to show me the allspark to make sure that it is intact." She asked.

"Yea… about that, the allspark sort of…"

"Blew up." Bulkhead cut off Bumblebee, leaving the elite guard shocked at the statement.

"You mean… the allspark is destroyed?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Not really destroyed… more like the energy was dispersed, at least I think it was." He explained.

"Oh you made some big time blunders in your day Optimus, but this one tops them all!" Sentinel mocked.

"He's a slagging hero from keeping the allspark from Megatron and the Decepticons!" Ratchet testified.

"Stand down rust bucket, your boss may be a lot of things, but hero isn't one of them! We did a sweep of the entire planet, and not one trace of Decepticon energy signals." Sentinel spat.

"That's because we kicked their sorry solenoids!"

"You really expect us to believe that a bunch of glitch detailed flunkies could defeat Megatron?" Sentinel smirked. Techno got tired of them fighting, and used her powers to lift all of them off the floor.

"Stop fighting! You're acting like a bunch of sparklings fighting over an energon pop!" She said harshly as they all became quiet.

"Now, enough of this useless arguing. Optimus, show me where this battle took place if you please. Jazz, you will be in charge of looking after his crew until we come back." She commanded.

"Ma'am, I have scanned some Earth vehicles in order to blend in with the population." Sentinel informed.

"Alright, transform and roll out!" She commanded as she, Optimus, and Sentinel transformed. Techno was a M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank with blue and white coloring.

"Uh, ma'am I suggest that you stay on the right side of the road." Optimus suggested.

"Techno Magnus isn't interested in the opinions of a scrub!" Sentinel insulted as he kept driving straight, breaking the warning signs.

"Sentinel!" Optimus warned, but it was too late because Sentinel already drove off the street, crashing onto the ground.

"Ugh Sentinel…" She sighed as she mentally shook her head.

"So you fought with Megatron?" Optimus questioned out of curiosity.

"Yea, twice." She answered as she remembered the second fight. They had almost arrived when Optimus suddenly got a call.

"Optimus, there's trouble at the manufacturing plant! We need help, now!" Ratchet exclaimed as the commlink went to static.

"Let's go, there's no time to waste!" She said as they then changed directions. They soon arrived at the plant and saw all the Autobots fighting the police drones.

"Is it always like this?" She questioned.

"Eh, pretty much." Optimus then pulled out his axe and started to destroy the drones. Techno had used her telekinesis to destroy the drones around her.

"Everyone, go and hide!" She commanded as she then lifted all the police drones in the air, and they began to be crushed into little metal balls. Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and Sari had already went into the plant, and came out, holding a fragment of the allspark.

"Here's proof that my story is true." Optimus said as he handed her then fragment.

"Heh… I knew you were telling the truth, but you were so into proving Sentinel wrong that you didn't let me make my statement…" She laughed as she gave them a sincere smile.

"Huh?! That means what we stayed there for nothing?!" Bumblebee yelled out as he complained about being held up at the Steel Haven.

"What?! But ma'am, you can't honestly believe that. He's a lying, insubordinate crankshaft." Sentinel protested as he tried to convince her

"He may be a little rough around the edges, but in the heat of battle, Optimus Prime exhibited the qualities of a true leader: strategic thinking, determination, and above all, loyalty. Something you could stand to learn a thing or two about, Sentinel Prime." She stated as she began to leave.

I tend to forget that I don't pre-read them for any mistakes, so if there's any spelling errors, feel free to tell me plz :3. Also Transformers Animated is not mine... unfortunately... ;'3

~Paranoiac666


	7. Chapter 7

Techno was all alone in the Steel Haven. Jazz and Sentinel were out and Jetfire and Jetstorm were busy checking for errors. So, she decided to look through the Earth's Internet, and with that, she found a website called… youtube.

"What's this? Anime? Maybe I can give it a try…" She muttered as she clicked on the video called One Punch Man.

Thirty minutes in…

"Miss Magnus…? Are you being in here?" Jetstorm called out as he entered the command center. He saw Techno sitting in front of the screen, all of her undivided attention was on the show.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed as she focused back on the show. She was already on episode two, and it was very

"I found this human show, and it's great!" She grinned as Jetstorm walked beside her to see what she was watching.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Its called an anime. It's so far the best thing I have ever found." She awed as she still focused on the movie.

"Can I be watching it with you as well?" He asked.

"Yea, go ahead." She said as she scooted over, making room for Jetstorm. Only ten minutes have passed and Jetstorm has been very interested into the anime as well.

"Brother…? Where are you being?" Jetfire called out too as he entered. He too saw Techno and Jetstorm watching the anime.

"Brother, this show is great! Come and watch!" Jetstorm exclaimed as he got back to watching it. They had been watching it four hours, and Sentinel and Jazz walked in to see them asleep together. Techno was cuddling with the two twins as they hugged her frame.

 **This one is a little short since is it a special, hence the title. The next one won't be that bad... I think :)**

 **~Paranoiac666**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ironhide to Techno Magnus! We're under attack by Decepticon forces! They came out of nowhere! One space bridge is down! Request immediate backup!" Ironhide reported as the screen then went static.

"We've been getting reports of Decepticon uprisings from all along the rim of the galaxy." Techno informed.

"Sounds like the cons are getting wind of their leader not being as offline as they thought he was." Jazz put in his statement.

"Wonder where they got that idea?" Sentinel accused as he gave a small grimace to Optimus.

"It doesn't matter now, the point is that we are needed elsewhere. Optimus Prime, I am giving you the chance to prepare for departure in twelve metacycles." She stated.

"But ma'am, what about the Decepticons on this planet?" Optimus questioned.

"Well, apparently there are no Decepticons on this planet… how that I think about it… my feeling is growing… about Megatron being here…" She addressed as she looked a little gloomy.

"But Megatron is here! I did fight with him!" Optimus argued.

"I know, but the uprisings at the moment are worrying me. You were there when I took my vows. I promised to let no Autobot go offline." She avowed as she gave a look of sorrow.

"I… I understand." Optimus sighed.

"If I could, I would let you stay here, but the uprisings are first priority to me at the moment." She said as made her final statement. With that, Optimus then left the Steel Haven.

"Jazz, Sentinel. I want you two to patrol the area. The report to me of your findings." She commanded. They nodded, and the left the Steel Haven as well. She made sure that she was alone before sitting down in her chair, and making the room go dark.

"Anime time!" The Jet twins chanted as they entered the room, oil in hand. Techno took out some energon pops and they sat in front of the screen.

"You wanna watch the same thing?"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile…

"Techno Magnus didn't tell you this, but when you return to Cybertron, you're gonna be held in a court martial. You know, if you just say that there are no decepticons, and pin the blame on yourself that your team went awol. I could get you reinstated into the elite guard." Sentinel persuaded.

"That sounds like a bribe." Optimus grimaced.

"Don't pass up an opportunity like this, Optimus." Sentinel said.

"No, I am Techno's superior. I can't lie in front of her, or lie to her." He exclaimed as Optimus began to leave the room.

"Then you leave me no choice… Optimus Prime, I am placing you under protective custody!" Sentinel claimed.

"What?! You can't do that!" Optimus protested.

"Do I really need to put the stasis cuffs on you Optimus?" Sentinel smirked as he took out the stasis cuffs.

In another location…

"Fascinating, you are right in front of me yet I cannot pick up your energy signature." Blitzwing said as he worked on the machine in front of him.

"Now we can go roam around in vehicle mode, and those accursed Autobots won't even know we're there." Lugnut said as they then turned to the human professor.

" Impressive work, Professor Sumdac." Blitzwing praised.

"Your Decepticon signal dampeners function well, but now I have a new project for you. A subspace communicator that will allow me to contact my Decepticon forces at the rim of the galaxy." Megatron explained as he approached the caged professor.

"I am afraid that is not possible." Prof. Sumdac said bluntly.

"I will decide what is possible, and I will not have Decepticon rebels blowing up space bridges whenever they feel like it. We need a coordinated effort in able to defeat the Autobots, not random acts of sabotage." Megatron declared.

"But subspace communication would require some sort of tachyon energy! But no earth scientist has gotten past the development stage yet." Sumdac explained.

"Then it's fortunate that we do not need to rely on the feeble achievements of mere humans. The elite guard posses a tachyon transmitter aboard their ship… all we need to do is steal it." Megatron smirked.

"But sir… what if the Magnus finds out that it's missing?" Blitzwing questioned. Megatron then grew worried about the statement. He imagined a very angry Techno, and a bloody Megatron on the floor.

"T-There's n-no alternate w-w-way… just s-steal it…" Megatron stuttered as he left the room to go get some oil. Blitzwing mentally smirked at his leader's current attitude.

"But if she were to, let's say, find me. I would confess that you ordered me to steal it." Blitzwing admitted.

"You wouldn't…" Megatron glared at the triple changer.

"Try me, Lord Megatron." He threw back as he and Megatron got close face to face.

 **(A/N: I was legit laughing so loudly it hurt...)**

"You're playing a dangerous game, Blitzwing…" He glowered as he then aimed his fusion cannon at his spark chamber.

"What game? Is it checkers? I like checkers!" Random blurted out with a laugh.

"You're lucky you have that idiotic persona of yours, or else you'd be offline…" Megatron stated as he then walked away to go attend to something.

"Primus… *switch* Lugnut! Where are you?!" Random called out as he then ran around the base.

In the Steel Haven…

Techno had been looking through documents with a small blush on her face. Luckily before Sentinel and Optimus came aboard, she, Jetfire and Jetstorm had his the evidence of the snacks.

"Optimus, I know you're telling the truth, but the public cannot go into panic of Decepticons appearing at their home. Please give me a more thorough statement." Techno asked, her optic twitching.

"Techno Magnus, are functioning well?" Optimus asked, noticing the twitching femme.

"Don't change the subject! I'm f-fine!" She yelled, trying to change the subject.

"Techno Magnus, there's been a source of allspark energy. It looks like it could burst at any moment." Jazz interrupted.

"Great! Sentinel, Optimus, you two will stay here! Jazz and I will go after the fragment! Let's go!" Techno exclaimed as she transformed quickly and Jazz followed. Techno was basically going at the speed of light since she had primus knows how many energon pops.

"Commander, slow down!" Jazz said as he tried to keep up.

"Sorry, I can't! Too much sustenance!" She answered as they both approached the train.

"Jazz you work on getting the humans far from the engine. I'll get the fragment!" She informed as she then transformed and landed on the engine.

"Techno Magnus!" All of a sudden, she blocked the sword attack. Megatron had tried a sneak attack, but failed.

"Did you set this up?" She glared as she deflected his attack, sending him back.

"If I did, it would've been planned differently." He said as he launched more attacks.

"Well if you mind… I'm a little busy!" With that she kicked him off the train. Optimus' team had arrived and detached the train carts from the engine. She then quickly pulled out the fragment with her telekinesis, and stopped the train from crashing.

"That's my friend! My friend, right there!" Bumblebee called out as he tried to be cool.

"Hello Bumblebee." She smiled as she held the fragment in her servo.

"Optimus, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put on the ship…" Techno questioned as she remember her command.

"Yea… about that…" Optimus trailed off as he tried to explain.

"Optimus Prime, you are under arrest for assaulting an Elite Guard officer. Add that to the other list of charges against you, and you can just kiss your career goodbye. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Sentinel accused as he arrived to the scene.

"Look out!" Techno was pushed to the side by Optimus as Megatron tried to shoot her with his fusion cannon.

"Do not interfere Autobot… we still have unfinished business." Megatron warned as smoke radiated from the recently used weapon.

"Do you want me to beat you up like last time?!" She yelled as she then tackled Megatron, rolling around on the ground. They were fighting more like sparklings rather than leaders of an important faction. The Autobots and Decepticons just watched the childish fight.

"Give up!"

"No, you give up!" They both spat back at each other various insults, and threats… but Megatron then backhanded her.

"You did not…" She muttered with a dark expression.

"Yes, yes I did." He smirked as he crossed his servos. With that, she kicked him to the ground and proceeded to jump on his spark chamber.

"Don't ever slap me again! I will offline you so quick, that you'll feel pain in the well of allsparks!" She threatened. Megatron has coughed up energon from the continuous pressure on his spark. She then used her telekinesis to rip off his right servo, and rip it into pieces.

"There…" She sighed as she wiped off the energon that sprayed on her faceplate. Megatron didn't show it, but he was in pain. Blitzwing didn't bother to help because he didn't want to go offline… but Hothead however wanted to fight.

"You think you're all cool?! Come on weak Autobot! I'll take you on myself!" Hothead Blitzwing yelled. Icy was protesting harshly about fighting her, and Random had stayed very quiet surprisingly.

"You're not on my level Decepticon. Leave my bots alone, or else you'll face the consequences." She warned as she looked straight at Blitzwing. He didn't heed the warning as he flew straight at her. She sighed as she then stopped him in midair. He struggled to move, so he increased the power in his thrusters.

"Release me at once!" Hothead yelled.

"No… let me help you down…" She then threw Blitzwing to the ground. It made a crater his size as he stayed inside it for a second before getting up.

"You think that'd hurt?! I've been through worse! Bring it on!" Hothead then ran towards her, his servo balled into a fist. She didn't flinch as his fist was centimeters from her face, and he was then suddenly forced back. He rolled on the floor before stopping completely.

"That's Techno Magnus for you…" Optimus smiled as he looked at Techno with pride.

"S-She… wha…" Sentinel stood in shock.

"Go Techno!" Sari cheered as she grinned at the fight.

"P-Please… be merciful…" Icy pleaded as his mouth leaked a little energon.

"You're a triple changer, are you?" She questioned, still keeping her guard up.

"Oh? You noticed!" He laughed as he knelt in pain.

"..." She thought for a bit before kicking him lightly.

"Tell your forces to not touch my Autobots, or I will offline each and everyone of your resistance myself." She threatened as he then backed away.

"Thank you…" He thanked her multiple times before retrieving his leader, and flying away.

"Techno Magnus, you let the enemy-!"

"I saw the look in his eyes… I believe he has a chance of revival. I am no tyrant. Don't judge me on my decisions." She stated before transforming, and driving back to Steel Haven.

"What are your opinions on her now, huh Optimus?! Still proud of your little prodigy?!" Sentinel exclaimed with rage.

"Yes, yes I do Sentinel." Optimus answered.

Meanwhile…

Blitzwing had been sitting in the mines, thinking about Techno. Never before had he been in a mental crisis like this. So he was really struggling with his other personalities.

"She gave me mercy… no Autobot would even think twice about attacking me…"

"I'll kill her! I swear I'll have her offline at my peds if we meet again!" Hothead yelled mentally as he ranted about the ways of killing the femme Magnus.

"I have a feeling… that I've seen her before… Before I became like this…" Icy muttered as he tried to remember where he saw her from. He tried and tried, but he couldn't recall. She was a figure, an important figure in Blitzwing's life.

Steel Haven

"Well Optimus… can I trust you with this planet?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted. She then looked over the other bots.

"Look after him would you?" She said as she then went back to the Steel Haven along with Jazz and a glaring Sentinel.

"Sure thing!" Bumblebee grinned as he did a thumbs up.

 **Sorry that this took so long, but the struggle for a change in paths is so rough... A total massive Butterfly Effect if I were to put it in words...**

 **~Paranoiac666**


	9. Chapter 9

For your information...

Yes I know I royally screwed up the timeline, but at first I didn't know so I was so mad at myself...

Elita-1 was supposed to not be there when Sentinel was the Sargent at the boot camp, she was supposed to be "offlined". I guess he only did it once before continuing to teach some more Autobots (poor souls) in Techno's case.

Forgive me readers! :'3

Basically Elita-1 was a little in Techno's life, but Techno was always busy with Ultra Magnus to spend quality time with her, so that was why Techno was like how she is (meaning that she did care about Elita just as any other Autobot) during Optimus' trial.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Filler

It has been a few cycles since she had made it back to Cybertron, and Techno had forgotten the luxury of NOT being at that primus forsaken office. She sighed as she then slammed her helm on the desk.

"Ugh… Offline me…" She groaned as she closed her optics. All she heard was the constant bugging of her name. Techno Magnus… Techno Magnus… Techno Magnus! She yelled out loud as the stress finally got to her.

"I need another vacation!" She exclaimed. She sighed as she tried to think of an idea to leave Cybertron and go back to Earth. She gasped as she thought of an idea.

"That's it!" She smiled as she then pulled out some electronic paint. The paints was green and pink. She smiled as she applied it to herself.

"Now… how to escape without anyone noticing…" She muttered as she looked outside the office. No one was in the hallway, thank primus. She got out and used her powers to levitate herself to stay on the ceiling. She quietly crawled on her knees as she made her way towards the exit. She gasped and kept quiet as she saw Longarm right below her. He just walked by her and made a silent sigh of relief. She then made her way outside and ran into the streets of Iacon.

"Yes!" She smiled as she walked around. She saw the civilians just walking about, some sparklings enjoying an energon pop or some oil.

"Hello Madam!" A voice greeted her from behind. She looked behind her to see a purple bot with a smile on his faceplate.

"A-Ah yes… hello!" She greeted back.

"You seem to be very… what's the word… stressed?" The bot questioned as he noticed her appearance.

"Anyways, you seem to be in need of a vacation!" He then wrapped a servo around her frame.

"How about you and me go to Nebulos? The energon over there is smooth, and the view is great!" He explained as he and Techno walked through the crowd.

"That sounds great… but I have someone to meet…" She said as she tried to worm out of his grip.

"Now, now! No need to-!" All of a sudden, his servo was suddenly forced off of her shoulder.

"I said I have to go." She glowered as she then walked away, releasing Swindle from her telekinesis.

"Wait a nanoclick… was that…?" Swindle questioned as he just stood there, not noticing the Autobot sigma slowly peeling off.

"Woops!" He noticed and pressed the sticker back on. Techno had then looked around to see if anyone was around. She then used her power to fly out of Cybertron.

"Now… to follow Optimus' energy signal…" She said as she implemented his energy signal into her tracking device. With that, she "flew" all the way towards Earth.

Meanwhile…

"Megatron, you old warmonger! It's been stellar cycles. I can't tell you how tickled I was to learn that my favorite customer was still online. You look great by the way." Swindle greeted.  
"Oh, spare me the platitudes, Swindle. How did you get this frequency?" Megatron scowled as he glared at the purple mech.  
"A mutual bounty-hunting friend provided it in exchange for a weapon or two. Professional scruples prevent me from revealing his name." Swindle explained.  
"Scruples? You'd sell your own motherboard to the highest bidder." Megatron scoffed.

"Anyways, I've got a special weapon made just for you. For a certain price that is." Swindle concluded as Megatron suddenly got interested.

"I would say that may catch my interest." Megatron said as he crossed his servos.

"Well as the car salesman in earth say: "You can't buy it without taking it out on a test drive." Swindle then turned on the machine.

"Are you seeing this? Are you loving this? Every machine, every robot in Detroit, inoperable! I could spring a leak, I'm so excited!" Swindle exclaimed in excitement.

"With a weapon like that… I can finally have the upper hand on Techno Magnus." Megatron thought as he made his decision.

"Bring me the weapon immediately. Do not delay." Megatron ordered as he ended the call. Swindle had grinned in success.

"I better get this to him, and fast. I might make a better offer if he sees it close and personal." Swindle said as he transformed and loaded the weapon into his alt mode. With that he quickly drove to the sent coordinates, and met Megatron who was waiting patiently.

"Where is this weapon you spoke of?" Megatron said as Swindle then pulled out the device.

"Right here! Now, about the price…" Swindle pressured as Megatron then sighed and pulled out a single card.

"This card holds 10 million credits-."

"Sold, pleasure doing business with you!" Swindle went in to swipe the card from Megatron's servo, but he pulled it back.

"Hold it. You will not tell anyone of my location, or else." He threatened as he handed Swindle the card.

"Not a problem!" Swindle said before he went on his merry way.

"Now I can finally have the upper hand, and she will be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

She panted as she landed on the moon.

"I… finally… made it…" She panted as she collapsed on her knees. She went through a lot of things that are not worth mentioning.

"Now… all I need to do is go to Earth… Easy peasy." She sighed as she then started to "fly" through space towards Optimus. She started to go very fast as she descended to Earth. However, a bot cushioned her fall, but they still fell through the air and crashed on the ground.

"Woah… crash landing…" She said as the electric paint wore off, showing who she really was.

"Techno Magnus!" Optimus called out as he and his team ran up to the scene.

"Oh hi Optimus!" She greeted as she stood up.

"See, I told you it was Blitzwing!" Bulkhead called out as he pointed at the grounded Blitzwing. Blitzwing was twitching in pain as he groaned in his place.

"Why are you here? And where are the others?" Optimus questioned as he noticed that the elite guard wasn't around.

"Oh yea, about that… I got really stressed, so I decided to come see you alone because I had a feeling that the council would say no if I asked for a day off… So, what if I took a vacation? Can you not tell for at least a deca cycle or two? I'll help out, I promise!" Techno pleaded as she tried to convince Optimus into letting her stay on Earth.

"Well… I know you would keep to your word… I guess it couldn't hurt for their new Magnus to take a little vacation…" Optimus said as she then cheered in her place.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Wait… where did Blitzwing go?" Bumblebee questioned as they all looked around. There was a crater where Blitzwing had once been, but he went missing. Blitzwing had been flying back to the base.

"Lord Megatron, Techno Magnus is here!" Blitzwing reported.

"Finally… hurry and find the constructicons, then come here as quickly as possible." Megatron ordered.

"Understood." Blitzwing then flew off again and began searching. The Autobots had went back to the base where they found out that it had been trashed.

"Sari!" Bumblebee called out. With that, the red headed little girl skated out from the hall.

"Well it looks like a little girl can go against two story robots." Sari said with a stern expression.

"We haven't met properly. I'm Techno Magnus." Techno introduced herself as she knelt down to get closer to Sari.

"Wow… you look so pretty!" Sari complimented.

"Thank you." Techno thanked as she smiled.

Meanwhile...

Megatron has spent his time focusing on the weapon. He had been trying out how to just focus the ray on a specific target, or better yet to have it as a hand held weapon.

"Lord Megatron, the Constructicons have arrived." Blitzwing said as the cons walked behind him.

"Welcome. Now, have you made your decision on joining our ranks?" Megatron questioned as he crossed his servos.

"Yea, we want to join the Decepticons!" Mixmaster agreed along with a nod from Scrapper.

"Very well then, your initiation will be tomorrow." Megatron announced as they all separated.

 **omg it's so short... I literally look back at the chapter and I see two pages... I sowwy :3**

 **~Paranoiac666**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Mixmaster, Scrapper. In honor of your successful completion of my space bridge, the time has come to officially initiate you both into the ranks of the Decepticons." Megatron bellowed as Mixmaster and Scrapper knelt down in front of Megatron.

"Now, repeat after me. I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause."

"I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause." They repeated.

"I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron by any means necessary."

"I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron by any means necessary."

"And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful Homeworld."

"And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful Homeworld."

"Surrender is not an option."

"Surrender is not an option."

"Welcome brave Decepticons, your destiny awaits." Megatron said as he pulled up two branders. Yells were heard in the mines as the two newly cons writhed in pain.

"Rise up, and serve your new master." Megatron commanded.

"There's gonna be oil right?" Mixmaster wheezed as he stood up.

"With this allspark fragment powering my space bridge, nothing will stand in the way of victory." Megatron smirked as he inserted the fragment into the power generator.

"Professor Sumdac, if you would do us the honor." He continued. Prof. Sumdac had pulled the lever, but the bridge failed to work.

"I don't understand what's wrong, the power sync racy won't respond. Perhaps I misinterpreted the schematic." Sumdac informed as he observed the schematic again

"Ugh… If my space bridge is to become a reality, it would appear that I would require additional help." Megatron sighed as he then glowered to himself.

"Contact Shockwave. I need to speak to him." Megatron commanded.

(Bold=Megatron; Normal=Shockwave)

"Everything is going as planned oh great one. As you predicted, the Decepticon uprisings at the rim of the galaxy are straining Autobot forces to the breaking point."

 **"Excellent, but I've got a more immediate problem. Track down Cybertron's top space bridge technician and deliver him to Earth as soon as possible. By any means necessary, a future of a Decepticon victory depends on it."**

"One moment excellency, while I access the Cybertronian data net. Hm, now that's odd."

 **"What is?"**

"I've tracked down Cybertron's top space bridge expert, but he's not on Cybertron."

 **"Then where is he?"**

"On Earth."

"This Autobot is a rather unique case. According to his file, he's scored higher than any Cybertronian scientist on his space bridge aptitude test, yet seems to have no other discernible skill."

 **"I don't care if he knows his crank case from his drive shaft. All that matters is his ability to complete the space bridge."**

"But an Autobot will never cooperate willingly with the Decepticons."

 **"That won't be a problem. I plan to make him an offer that he cannot refuse."**

Meanwhile…

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!"

"In your dreams!" Techno and Bumblebee were playing a racing game, Techno being in first place while Bumblebee was tailgating her character.

"Slip up! Come on do it!" Bumblebee threatened as he tried to go in front of her, but she had already made it past the finish line.

"I won!" She gloated as she did a little victory dance.

"Grrr! I demand a rematch!" He demanded as he threw the controller on the table.

"Later, I wanna see the loss sink into your circuitry!" She said with an evil laugh. In another area in the room, Bulkhead was painting Sari.

"Uh, can I move? I think I'm getting a cramp." She asked as she stood perfectly still.

"I guess we can take a break." He complied as she then got off the chair. Techno went to see what was happening and saw his painting.

"Remember, it's not finished." Bulkhead said as both Sari and Techno went to see the painting.

"Wow… I like it." Techno said as she looked at the painting.

"It's called an abstract by that human artist Picasso. Very early cubism." Bulkhead informed as Techno listened.

"I haven't seen anything like this on Cybertron." She muttered to herself as she tried to figure out the picture's meaning. Bulkhead then continued to work on the painting, the other Autobots had appeared to give him some… "useful" advice.

"It needs more color, something bold." Bumblebee said.

"Oh bold!"

"But not so bold that it gives me a processor ache!" Ratchet argued.

"Oh too bold."

"Or perhaps some trees. Nature can be very inspiring." Prowl added.

"Trees…?"

"Maybe it should have a caption, so people can tell what it's supposed to be." Optimus said.

"A caption?" Bulkhead then sighed, and looked at the monstrosity of the painting that had been made.

"Maybe I was wrong about the color."

"And the trees."

"Now I think it needs a longer caption." Optimus said. Bulkhead had then stood up and left with a groan.

"Bulkhead, where are you going?"

"To find another canvas. This one's ruined." He answered as he slumped out of the base.

"Jeez you guys…" Techno muttered as she went to go follow Bulkhead. She soon enough found Bulkhead with Sari.

"Hey buddy." She greeted as she started to walk beside the down Bulkhead.

"It's alright Bulkhead, I thought it was a very pretty picture!" Techno complimented.

"Yea, at first. But everyone just doesn't like it." Bulkhead pronounced.

"An Artist paints for his or herself. During my training with Ultra Magnus, I went to a Cybertronian art museum. And I must say that none of those paintings compare to yours." She complimented.

"Really…? Thanks!" He thanked as she gave him a grateful smile.

"Yea. An artist is supposed to paint what they feel." Sari put in as she walked besides the bot and femme.

"I think you should listen to Sari. If you wanna paint a bunch of ugly squiggly blotches, then who am I to say that it stinks?" Bumblebee added as he approached the trio.

"Bumblebee that was mean!" Techno scolded. She then felt a disturbing presence, and quickly noticed who it was.

"Get down!" She yelled as she pushed Bulkhead and Bumblebee down to the ground, avoiding the fusion ray that was supposed to be aimed at them.

"Your reflexes are still sharp." Megatron announced as he landed on the ground with Pr. Sumdac bound across his spark chamber.

"Dad, you're alive!" Sari smiled as she saw her dad alive.

"Let the human go Megatron!" Techno demanded as she stood in a fighting position.

"Alright… but first!" He shot his fusion cannon, but the ray was a different color, and Techno got hit.

"Augh!" She turned monochrome as she froze in place.

"Techno…? Techno!" Sari exclaimed as Megatron walked up to the frozen Magnus.

"Well, well… look who has the upper hand now?" Megatron smirked as he then picked up the femme bridal style.

"Hey, let her go!" Bumblebee yelled as he raised his stingers.

"Wait, you'll hurt my dad!" Sari said.

"She's right." Bulkhead added.

"So what are we supposed to do?! Fight him with snappy comebacks?!" Bumblebee argued as they continued to dodge each attack by Megatron. At the corner of his optic, he saw the mysterious blue racer that saved him a while ago.

"The blue racer? I'm in pursuit!" Bumblebee said as he left. Bulkhead tried to fight Megatron himself, but quickly got defeated.

"Bulkhead!" Sari called out from behind the tree. Megatron had smirked as he then bound Bulkhead and Techno together and took then away.

"Finally she's all mine. Cybertron will finally be mine!" Megatron thought as he approached the hideout.

"Blitzwing, freeze her in place to make sure she doesn't escape." He commanded as Blitzwing then grabbed her.

"I know you can hear me… and I'm sorry." Blitzwing said as he then froze her.

"I can't wait… to offline you…" Hothead smirked as he then left to attend other issues. Soon enough, a bound Bulkhead had been dragged into the main area of the hideout.

"Ugh… Techno Magnus?!" He exclaimed as he saw the frozen form of his commander.

"Silence Autobot. As improbable as it may seem by the looks of you, I have it on good authority that you are quite the genius when it comes to space bridge technology. Equally improbable is the fact I now need your help." Megatron explained,

"Never gonna happen Megatron. Not as long as I have an ounce of spark left in my chamber." Bulkhead answered.

"Have it your way Autobot. Why don't you show our guest what you picked up at Sumdac tower?"

"Refuse to cooperate with us, and I have no choice but to cut off your head and replace it with his headmaster unit." He threatened.

"Been there done that! The answer's still no!" Bulkhead still answered

"Ah, so very brave of you. Of course your suffering will be relatively insignificant to what your friends will endure when I destroy the using your body." Megatron said as he used his cables (not like that you dirty minds) to power up the Headmaster unit.

"Starting with Professor Sumdac." He finished as it started to fly and made a laser beam around Bulkhead's helm.

"No, you wouldn't!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Megatron smirked as the unit got closer.

"Yo Megs, I hate to complain, but we're a little low on oil." Mixmaster said as he and Scrapper entered the room.

"Mixmaster, Scrapper! It's me your old pal Bulkhead remember?! A little help here?!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"Do you know that bot?" Mixmaster questioned.

"Not ringing any bells." Scrapper answered unsurely.

"You have no friends here Autobot, and when I'm finished you'll have no friends anywhere!" Megatron proclaimed.

"Okay, okay you win… I'll help finish your space Bridge..." Bulkhead said as he admitted defeat.

"Wise move Autobot." Megatron said as he disengaged the unit. Little did they know, Techno had slowly begun to regain her mobility, and then broke the ice encasing her.

"Techno Magnus!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he went to help Techno.

"You… what did you do to me?!" She exclaimed.

"This weapon was made personally for me to deal with you." Megatron smirked as he held up his fusion cannon. She did notice that it was a different color.

"Now, let's change the settings… for you to be obedient to me!" He exclaimed as he shot the cannon once again towards her, she had tried her best to avoid the shots, and had then used her telekinesis to freeze him in place.

"No way Megatron. I will take the human and Bulkhead with me, and take my leave." She demanded as she flung Megatron halfway across the area.

"I don't think so Autobot!" Blitzwing yelled as his Hothead form began to fire at her. She had suddenly absorbed the attacked, and fired it back towards Blitzwing.

"Woah… I didn't know I could to that…" She said in awe of her new ability.

"Can you do it again?" Bulkhead questioned. Megatron had fired another time beam at her, but she absorbed that as well, and reflected it back at him, freezing him.

"Yup!" Let's go while we still can!" She commanded as she got Professor Sumdac. With that, she and Bulkhead left the mines intact.

 **Soo... I did a thing... Hope you liked it ^_^**

 **~Paranoiac666**


End file.
